


Doll House

by g_babey98



Category: Neverland - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, Wendy Darling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Possessive!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_babey98/pseuds/g_babey98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy goes back to Neverland to save Bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on this website, I hope you like it :) Baelfire is in the tags but he's not actually "in" this, he's just metnioned a few times.

“He’s truly gone...” Wendy whispers to herself, letting her face become drenched in tears. Her brothers John and Michael cling to her nightgown and use it to silence their sobs. She puts her hand around their heads, “but, I’ll get him back!” Wendy looks up into the night sky where Bae and the Shadow once floated. Her face once filled with tears, now full of revenge and determination.  
There was nothing she could do at that moment, so she simply tucked her brothers into bed and then herself. She couldn’t sleep though, her mind was full of plans and ideas of how to save Bae, but her eyes fell shut and she drifted into sleep.  
She woke to the blaring sun, coming in through the window. Her parents came into the room and saw Bae not in his bed. Wendy simply explains that he had to leave but did not give a reason why. To Wendy’s surprise her parents didn’t really mind, she was to simply get dressed and prepare for breakfast as if Bae had never existed. Wendy carried on with her day like she always did but she was having new thoughts. After what seemed like the longest day, Mrs. Darling tucked her three children in and left the room.  
Wendy shot up as soon as the door shut. Her brothers, already asleep. She opened the window and whispered, “I believe”. As soon as she opened her eyes, there it was, the shadow. She reached for its hand and it pulled her from her window, carelessly. Her nightgown flapped in the wind and her hair drifted across her face.  
The shadow dropped her quite harshly onto the ground, making her land on her hands and knees. To her surprise, the grass was soft and warm, not like the last time she’d been there. Pan must be pleased with his new “lost boy”; the land is simply a canvas of Pan’s emotions. Wendy didn’t dare spare a moment, she rose from the ground but then fell suddenly with a sharp pain. She looked down and her left knee was red, yellow and purple. She was in shock, her eyes were just fixed on her oddly coloured knee, no tears fell, and her mouth just fell open. After a couple of minutes, the pain got to her, it ached like no pain she had experienced before. This was a major setback in her plan, but she was no longer just a girl, she was a soldier, she needed to carry on. She tore her still perfectly white nightgown, making it knee length. She wrapped the fabric around her knee, hissing at the pain. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes. She new Pan would come to taunt her or her injury, call her a fool, but she was in no position to let Pan get to her, not this time. She was going to get Bae back no matter what he did.  
The rustling stopped and she looked around, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw no sign of Pan but then she cringed as she continued wrapping her leg. “Back again so soon, little bird, I see you’ve broken your wing”, his voice echoed through the empty field. Her eyes widened, she turned ever so slowly. He stood there, hands on his hips with his smirk that gave Wendy shivers. “I’ve come back for Bae, I do not care what you say or do, I will get him back and you can’t stop me!” Wendy says, as she turns back and continues to wrap her leg. She acts strong but she’s weaker than she’d like to be. “Wendy, darling. You’ve got a broken leg and you plan on stealing one of my lost boys, how sweet” Pan lets out a chuckle. Wendy has no time for his ignorance; the only thing that is stopping her is her leg. Putting all aside and ignoring Pan’s words, she rises. She tries to balance but falls on the floor. Pan simply watches and laughs as she tries again and again. Finally, she gives up. She stays on the floor, puts her hands to her face and begins to cry. She hates crying in front of Pan, but to her, he wasn’t even there.  
“A bird cannot fly with a broken wing, Darling.” Pan mocks.  
“Good thing I’m not a bird then!” Wendy replies angrily, her voice crackled with tears.  
“But I recall you falling from the sky, Wendy bird...” Pan laughs.  
“I’m in no mood for your games; I just want my friend back! Please, he doesn’t belong here!” Wendy cries.  
“Do you?” Peter says, Wendy can feel his smirk against her back. Wendy turns to Peter, her face wet from tears but she has a smile on her face.  
“Peter, is... is there any way I could stay here, and you let Bae go?” Wendy’s lips tremble; she can’t believe what she’s saying.  
“What makes you think I need a girl around here, Bae is much more useful?” Peter grins; he loves to see Wendy beg.  
“One girl is worth more than twenty boys” Wendy smiles and laughs, trying to pretend she’s happy, but on the inside she feels like she’s selling her soul to the devil. “I can cook and clean, I can do whatever you please, just let Bae go!”  
Peter walks in circles around her, his eyes focused on the ground; he ponders and then finally looks up. “I accept, but you must do whatever I say, otherwise the shadow will go back for Bae!”  
“Yes, yes, whatever you say! Just let him go!” Wendy’s smile has disappeared; she looks at the ground as Pan calls for his shadow,  
“Take Bae back to his home” Peter demands the shadow and it flies away. Pan comes close to Wendy, he looks at her leg. He puts his hand on her knee then suddenly there is no pain.  
“You fixed it?” Wendy asks looking up at Peter, their faces inches apart.  
“You can’t very well play games with a broken leg now can you Wendy?” Peter smirks.  
“Games?” Wendy looks down again.  
“You did agree to do whatever I tell you, don’t worry Wendy, it’s going to be fun” Peter laughs and disappears, leaving Wendy. All she can manage is a few tears until she falls asleep on the warm soft grass.


	2. Am I Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy realizes her place in Neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, but yeah, in this story, Peter doesn't use Wendy's brothers as her reason to stay instead, he says he'll bring Bae back if she leave so yeah, enjoy :D ! Also I'm sorry about switching back and forth between Pan and Peter , I just like them both haha :)

Wendy awakens from her sleep, It felt like days that she had been laying on the ground. It was no longer warm, in fact, it was freezing, light rain fell, Wendy started to shake as goose bumps covered every inch of her. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the ground, she looks down at her leg but it seems to be fine. She walks into the jungle, all she can hear are the raindrops and the crickets, it's silent, to silent. She walks around for a while until finally she see's a yellow glow in the distance. She didn't want to interact with Pan, but she was hungry and thirsty, and didn't have the survival skills to survive on her own. She reached the camp and all she could hear were boys laughng and soft sweet music that sounded some what like a flute. She looks around for Pan, but he is no where to be seen. She walks up to a familiar tall blonde boy.  
"Felix, we meet again." Wendy sweetly smiles. Felix wasn't very social but Wendy tries her best to be nice.  
"So we do Miss.Darling, why are you here exactly?" Felix asks, Pan musn't of told him about the trade.  
"It was me for Bae" Wendy says almost triggering a tear, but she holds back.  
"He chose you? Hmph" Felix looks at Wendy like she's a little doll in a big doll house, then he walks away to go get a drink.  
Wendy looks around for some food, she was awfully hungry, then she spots some berries in a bowl. She goes over and sits on a log and eats a berry one by one. She watched the lost boys dance and play and fight but she grew bored of their nonsense and decided to take a walk. Analyzing her surroundings so she could find her way back. She reaches the top of a cliff and she looks down. Sweet release, she thinks to herself. But she knows she cannot jump, for Pan will bring Bae back as he would think it's "cheating", even though Wendy doesn't see this as a game. It's her life, she will never grow old, never have a husband or kids, she will never see her family again. Wendy cries without noticing.  
"Already missing home Wendy, you have many more years to whine, but you will never go back!" Peter stands behind Wendy.  
"What about when Bae dies, will you set me free then?" Wendy questions.  
"But Wendy, you are already free, you have everything right here" Peter's body now touching the back of Wendy's. Wendy doesn't feel discomfort, his attention is some what comforting for her, even though she hates the idea of being close to him. His breath becomes heavy on her neck.  
"I will never see my brothers, I will never marry and have children, I have nothing I want" Wendy whispers, trying to stop herself from crying.  
"Felix can be your brother, I can be your husabnd and the lost boys can be the children, you just have to have an imagination" Peter says, trying to convince her that Neverland is actually a benifit. Wendy is sick to her core to think that Peter would ever be her choice of husband, or that she'd ever want those ratty kids as her own, but Felix did seem like a brotherly figure to her. She was angry though, Peter didn't deserve her love,.  
"I will never be happy until I am home or dead!" Wendy spits as she steps forward away from Pans warm body.  
"As you wish!" Peter smirks and pushes Wendy off the cliff. Wendy screams as the cold wind suffocates her body, but just before her body is engulfed by the icy coldness of the Neverland sea, Peter's arm wrap around her small body, he laughs as he flies over, back to land. Wendy screams in anger and hits Pan across the face but then steps back as his face turns red, not from the hit, but from frustration.  
"No one can ever please you, you never want to grow up, I give that to you yet you go back. Then you come back again by your own will and you STILL want to go back well guess what Wendy DARLING, you're never going back" Peter screams in utter anger and slaps Wendy across the face. Tears stream down her face and he drags her by her hair to a cage.  
"You will stay in here until I have use of you! You will not have fun or play games, this is your own fault!" Peter still screaming in anger. He slams the cage door shut and locks it, then gets his lost boys to hang it up from a tall tree.  
Wendy would rarely come out, unless Pan needed her for sewing the lost boys clothes or cleaning the dishes in the near by waterfall. Wendy was happy though, that she didn't have to pretend to be happy just to make Pan happy, she preferred the cage. Peter and Wendy's relationship could never be saved, though after a few decades they became nicer to eachother, but still resented eachother.  
It had been a few weeks since Pan had visited her, but he opened her cage.  
"Am I.. am I free?" Wendy stutters. Her hair a mess as well as her nightgown. Peter reaches out his hand and lifts her out of the cage,  
"Not yet Wendy, but that doesn't mean you can't come out and play" He smirks, Wendy knows he's up to something but agrees. She has to do anything he says, or he'll bring Bae back. But soon, it will all change.


	3. Dirty Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy may be free, but Neverland is her cage. She does what has to be done, which includes playing Pan's dirty games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like it, this is just kinda something I did when I was really bored so I hope it's not to boring or anything :) Also this is the chapter with the rape scene, but I didn't make it to explicit, because I'm not very good at writing sex scenes yet.

Pan takes Wendy back to camp. It's cold and damp but Wendy does like the open space to stretch her limbs.  
"Wendy, I've grown bored of you in the cage and you are to now live with us and be one of us!" Peter says in an overly demanding voice. Wendy knows better than to talk back to him, to refuse him. So she simply nods, not wanting to say something she'll regret. Pan sits down next to Felix on an old log. Wendy could see the sympathy in Felix's eyes. He knew she didn't want to be there and he also knew that as long as Pan lived, she'd never go home.  
"Are you going to just stand there like a frozen statue or are you going to sit?" Pan muttered impatiently.  
"Peter, there is no where to sit!" Wendy replied just as impatiently. Wendy was right, all the lost boys had taken up all the wooden chairs, they had made themselves, they sat and ate like the pigs they were eating.  
Peter looks down at his knees, "I don't see why here isn't a spot?" Pan chuckles. Wendy sighs and sits on his warm lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and laughs. The boys don't seem to pay attention, they just continue to eat and laugh, but Felix really felt for her.  
"You must be starving, here have some food" Peter says nicely but Wendy trembles with fear that he is only playing games with her. Peter gets one of his lost boys to hand him a plate with some pig the boys had hunted that day and some undercooked potato that had been growing nearby the camp. Wendy was hungry but she ate slowly and lady-like, she would not let Neverland or Peter change her. Peter only laughed at her small bites and cleanliness. Wendy was to remain on Peters lap the whole night, until it fit Pan for her to get up.  
Once most the boys had gone off to sleep or to do whatever it is that the lost boys do, Pan pushed Wendy up and off his lap, quite roughly to.  
"Wendy, follow me, I've got a surprise!" Peter says with a smirk and he turns and disappears into the forest. Wendy could run, far away but he would catch her if it's the last thing he did, she didn't want a surprise, even if it was a puppy or a nice new gown, she didn't want anything from Pan. Wendy quickly followed as she didn't want to be lost in the forest with all the creatures lurking about. She caught up with Pan and she followed behind him until they reached a big tree with an opening and a ladder leading into it.  
"My lost boys and I built this for you, to live in, but there's something I need you to do before you can declare that it's yours" Pan says mischievously. He walks up the ladder and Wendy follows. It opens up into a gorgeous room, with lace curtains and a beautiful bed with comfy sheets. It was just like her room at home, but no brothers to share it with. Wendy smiled as her eyes wondered the room, it was quite nice but she remembered his words and her smile disappeared.  
"What do you need me to do?" Wendy asked innocently.  
"A boy will come tomorrow, he will bring you a bag of food. All you have to do is convince him that the magic on this island is dying. Pretend you're sick, cough a few times but don't over do it. I'll be standing behind here, watching, if I'm convinced by your act you may own this place, otherwise it's back to your cage!" Peter explains. Wendy sighs at the lack if details, who is this boy, why must he believe magic is dying but she nods anyway like she always does.  
"You may stay here tonight, but don't try any funny stuff tomorrow, or you know who will be brought back!" Peter nods and climbs back down the ladder, leaving Wendy to let the big warm bed devour her body in heat.  
The next day came quite quickly, the sun shone in her face as it did back home. Wendy opened her eyes and Pan was standing infront of her bed.  
"Good morning Wendy, I've brought you breakfast" Peter says smiling cheekily which gives Wendy an un-easy feeling.  
"Ive also brought you a new, what do they call it.. gown?" Peter laughs. In one hand he has a bowl full of fresh fruit and in the other he has a white nightgown, much like her own.  
"We need you looking nice for our guest, be sure to clean the dirt of your face, there's a cloth and fresh water over there on the table" Peter says pointing to a nearby wooden crate. He put the bowl down on the night stand next to her bed and put the gown on the bed, next to her. But he did not leave, he simply walked over to the window and stared out of it. She knew asking him to leave would anger him, so she goes over to the bowl of water, dips the cloth in and starts scrubbing her face. She was doing it slowly, trying to avoid little cuts that had been caused by trees whipping at her face.  
"Here, let me help you!" Pan grew impatient with her slowness. He walked over and grabbed the cloth out of her hand. He grabbed the back of her head to keep it still and started cleaning her face, almost like a baby. He was harsh and dug deep into the cuts to clean the blood away, he didn't want the guest to get the wrong impression. Wendy whimpered every time the cloth ran over the top of a cut but she would never dare to ask him to stop, she knew she had no control which made her time there even more depressing. When Pan was satisfied with her face he turned her around quickly, to quickly for Wendy to realise what he had started to do, he was un-buttoning the back of her gown. Wendy stepped forward quickly and turned around with a look of disgust on her face.  
"What do you think you're doing! I'm quite capable of doing this myself!" Wendy spits.  
"Oh come on, Darling. Can't some games be fun?" Peter laughs.  
"My body isn't a game and I think you should at least respect that!" Wendy growls at Pans immaturity. Pan grows angry that Wendy refuses him.  
"You will do what I say with no questions or with a click of a finger, I'll bring Bae back, and I'll kill him if you ever decide to "show who's boss" again!" Pan grabs Wendy's arm. Wendy knows he can, she can only cry and hope for it to be over as soon as it can. Pan turns her back around but this time rips the rest of her dress off. He laughs at her discomfort. She's wearing plain white underwear and a plain white bra. To Pans surprise, Wendy's breasts were bigger than he expected, but she always kept them covered with a to-big gown. She covers her self up as much as her arms will let her. Pan circles her, pierces her skin with his eyes.  
"You're a beautiful little bird" Pan softy touches her cheek,  
"You're my little perfect bird" Wendy breaks at his words, tears roll down her face but she stares blankly at the wooden floor. Pan goes around her and un clips her bra but she holds it in place with her thumb. Pan, getting a bit frustrated, moves her hand away to reveal her breasts. Pan, still standing behind her, reaches his hand around her and runs his fingers up and down her newly developed breasts. Wendy shivers at the cold breeze but stops crying as it's brought her no use. Pan chuckles in her ear and begins to kiss her neck softly and slowly. The kisses sent another set of shivers down Wendy's spine but it wasn't cold shivers, it was like a feeling she had never felt before. Wendy was scared, but she new it was normal to be, for your first time. Pan seemed to respect that it was her first time, he took baby steps, but Wendy would never be fully ready. Pan takes Wendy's hand and leads her to the bed, Wendy thought it would be best not to struggle, it's makes it worse she remembers her mother telling her when they had their first "talk". Pan lays some soft kisses against her lips before reaching for her underwear and pulling it off, Wendy was fully exposed, she hated it, so, she got up and pulled Pans shirt off, revealing a toned body underneath. Pan smiled, as her eyes and hands searched his cuts and scars laying upon his stomach.  
"How? There's so many..." Wendy stutters quietly.  
"Never mind the past, I prefer the present" Pan mumbles under Wendy's touch. Pan pulls his pants down and takes no time,  
"Are you ready, bird?" Pan says, still quite. Wendy's not ready but she nods as she doesn't want to make him wait.  
He enters her, Wendy's cringes, it really did hurt, but her mother said it's only for a couple of moments. Tears start to fall, Pan wipes them away. Wendy hates Peter for doing this to her, for taking the only thing she had left to call hers. He starts to move quicker and the pain isn't as strong but it's still there. Peter groans into Wendy's neck but Wendy just can't seem to find the pleasure, so she closes her eyes and hopes for it to be over soon. Peter moves faster and faster and Wendy just lies there like a little doll. Peter finishes and leaves a sticky white mess along with some blood between her thighs. Pan looks into Wendy's eyes and smiles as he rubs her cheek, he's sweaty but Wendy isn't. So that is it, Wendy thought to her self, he's taken the last of what's hers and she's done for. Peter swings his legs around the bed and starts to get dressed. Wendy grabs the white gown as soon as she can, not even putting her underwear back on, she'll do it later but she doesn't want to be exposed for that monster to see any second longer.  
"See, it wasn't so bad" Peter smiles as he slides the rest of his clothes on, but it was, she has nothing left, she's just a lost soul now. Peter heads to the ladder and turns to Wendy who's now under the sheets as she's icy cold.  
"Now remember what we talked about before, no funny stuff or Bae will die!" Peter laughs as if it's a joke but he's serious. Wendy does nothing but cry into her pillow until night falls and she hears light footsteps climbing up the ladder. Pan had already come earlier and just sat and stared at Wendy until the time had come to go behind the lace to hide himself. Wendy was angry, but had to do what had to be done, for all of them. She new who the boy was but didn't know why he was here or why she had to make him believe that magic was fading but she did her act and he left.  
"Well done, I couldn't of done it better myself, and the bit about dear old dad" Peter chuckled.  
"I don't like lying to him!" Wendy responded.  
"Well, don't think of it as lying, think if it as providing motivation" Peter says.  
"Motivation for what?" Wendy replies softy.  
"Well you see, Henry has the heart of the truest believer, and I need to control that belief!" Peter says seriously.  
"What do you need him to believe in?" Wendy asks curiously.  
"Me!" Peter almost growls, "now back to your cage!" Peter growls this time.  
"But I thought this was now where I am to stay, you said I did well?" Wendy asks, frustrated and confused.  
"Oh Wendy, little bird. You are no longer of use, you will come out when I have a new game to play, but for now, BACK to your cage!" Peter says demandingly. Wendy can't do anything but agree. So she gets out if the bed and follows Pan back to the cage, he locks it shut.  
Wendy stays there for a few days, but then she hears some rustling in the bushes, hoping it's some one other than Pan or one of his lost boys, she screams. "HELP!"  
Out of the bushes comes a tall blonde.  
"You're .. You're an adult?" Wendy says softly.


End file.
